Punching dummies or other targets (including punching bags, punching targets, and kicking targets) are utilized in physical training to provide a target for the application of force by a user against a device. The punching dummies and other targets may also be used as a part of an exercise regime to assist users in strengthening muscles and in improving their technique in the various martial arts and other competitive sports.
Conventional punching dummies and other targets either remain passive or provide minimal movement. If they do move, the movement is not in response to the movements of a user of the device and they do not provide for programming and varying the types of movements made by the training device or a target. In addition, they do not provide for programming and varying the specific portions of a training device or target that will respond to the actions of a user.
For people wishing to train while simulating a real competitive experience, a sparring partner is required. Practicing specific techniques, such as martial arts arm blocks, requires a partner to strike toward the trainee's direction, something that cannot be done while training alone. Some devices in the past have attempted to simulate human action, such as by having a motorized sword that spins around at a set interval or a mechanized arm that regularly contracts and extends forward and back. These lack an interactive feature and the training device does not respond to user input, but instead simply functions in a repetitive continuous fashion, which makes them highly predictable and reduces their training effectiveness. Practice of competitive sports such as boxing, karate, tae kwon do, aikido, and kung fu for example requires at least two people for best results. However, because it is not always possible for one person to have a partner available, or because it may be dangerous to practice some advanced moves on a human partner, as the next best alternative, a mechanical partner would be most useful.
Another conventional training method is to practice with a stationary, non-interactive dummy (a “punching bag” type dummy). One shortcoming of this conventional approach is that it does not simulate actual conditions or allow the user to practice realistic offensive techniques—and provides no practice at all for defensive techniques. Furthermore, training with a conventional practice dummy does not allow for the practice session to be adjusted to the user's level of expertise.
Currently, those seeking to train or learn the various martial arts and other combat type sports do so either by training with another individual, e.g., a training partner or a professional instructor which can be difficult to schedule at a mutually convenient time and can also be costly, both in fees for the instructor and in fees for gym time. In addition, training with a human training partner may also result in injury to the training partner.
There is a need for such devices for use in training and teaching the various martial arts and other combat type sports such as boxing or any of the various fighting styles employed by competitors in events such as the Ultimate Fighting Championship (“UFC”). There is a need for such a device that contains a central processing unit (“CPU”), i.e., a computer, microchips, or the like that can be programmed to interact with and respond to a user or to operate independently of the actions of a user. This type of device will reduce injuries from sparring with another person, allow for beginners to train using multiple techniques at various speeds, and allows a person to train at any time during the day.